1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns detachable handles for cans. More specifically, it concerns detachable handles for cans having a bail.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When holding or carrying a paint can, problems arise because the hand used to hold or carry the paint can may experience pain or discomfort from the bail cutting into the hand or from the hand cramping due to a prolonged, tightened grip around the thin bail. Another problem is that the position of the bail during holding or carrying the paint can causes the bail itself and the user's hand to inhibit access to the opening of the paint can. These problems result in diminished efficiency and productivity.
Others have attempted to solve one or more of these problems with devices such as those described in U.S. Publication No. 2002/0125385 by Tweed (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,323 to Minnette (2008), U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,191 to Kesling (2005), U.S. Pat. No. D456578 to Smith et al. (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,304 to Bohne et al. (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,709 to Marshall, II (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,433 to Curtis (1989), U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,069 to Fife (1977), U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,411 to Zien et al. (2009), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,471 to Widman (1993).
Although these prior art devices provide a solution, they are incomplete in fully addressing these problems and may create new problems. Examples of deficiencies in prior art devices include: offering only one location for the user's hand to grip the device; at least partially inhibiting access to the opening of the container; failing to allow for distortion of the bail of the container; not being designed so that one device may be used among containers of various sizes and shapes; requiring disengagement from the container when not in use (or risking accidental disengagement); and, failing to offer flexibility for additional features.
In these respects, the present invention is an improvement over the concepts and designs of the prior art in that practice of the invention provides a detachable handle that has multiple handgrip positions, allows full access to the opening of the container, compensates for distortion of the bail of the container, universally accepts containers of varying sizes and shapes, requires a minimum of steps and minimal effort to secure the device to the container, it remains secured to the container when not actively in use, and can accommodate additional value-added features for increased commercial viability. These and other advantages over the devices of the prior art will become apparent after careful consideration of the detailed description and drawings which follow.